Who Are You
by CandKTHnim
Summary: "Mungkin menikahi lelaki yang asing sekalipun lebih baik dari pada menikahi lelaki es itu... "Jungkook bermonolog setelah tau patner seks nya malam itu adalah seorang yang bahkan diluar imajinasi manisnya. Tapi dia mengandung anak lelaki tersebut. Jadi, mana mungkin Jungkook meminta tanggung jawab kepada lelaki lain. TaeKook VKook. Tae!Top Kook!Bott.
1. chapter 1

One night stand ya?

Jungkook bergeming menghela nafas untuk dapat kembali menghirup udara yang seperdetik tadi Ia lupakan. Jari-jari lentiknya mengenggam erat alat kontrasepsi yang seminggu lalu Ia beli. Memandangnya dengan mata membulat.

Oh dear, mungkin Tuhan mengutuknya.

Hanya karena Cinta satu malam semuanya akan hangus terbakar bagai koran bekas.

Menundukan kepala menatap perutnya yang masih rata, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini mudah lelah juga mengawali pagi hari dengan mual,

Jeon Jungkook pria/wanita dua puluh satu tahun. Yang seumur hidup nya baru sekali memasuki club malam satu setengah Bulan yang lalu itu( pun karena paksaan Jimin bodoh) dan juga bekerja sebagai staff kantor biasa dinyatakan positif hamil.

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, mungkin saja hasil ini salah,Pikirnya. Jadi dia berniat akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk lebih lengkapnya.

Katakan Jungkook naif, Hell dia hanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Baik dia memang mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya memiliki keistimewaan tapi, Ya Tuhan rasanya Jungkook ingin tenggelam dilaut pasifik saja kalau begini.

Ya paling parah lagi, dia bahkan hampir lupa wajah patner teman satu malamnya.

Haruskah dia membakar rumah Jimin? Ini semua salah pria itu, tentu saja karena memaksanya ikut ke club dan berakhir berjalan dilorong rumah sakit untuk mengecek kehamilannya. Mengenaskan tidak sih?

Damn!!!!!!

-Prologue End-

Ada yang minat ga si ceritanya????? Kalau ada yang minta ya aku terusin tapi kalau satu dua Ajah... kita PC ajah ya biar bisa aku lgs crtain sampe end. ahagagagagagag...

Ini juga salah satu yang harus dijawab.

Mau JK jadi cewe or cowo nih skrg nih? Aku akan liat antusiasme dari kalian dulu kalau cukup merespon aku akan bener* buat ini cerita.

Oia ini bahasanya akan sama kaya TWC kok tenang ajah. Karena sebentar lagi akan tamat si TWC makanya aku buat story baru. Syukur syukur ada yang mau atau tertarik...

Btw, sehat sayang sayangnya akoh? sehat ya pasti.

Jaga kesehatan ujan terus nih... ihihi

Candnim luv...


	2. Satu

Minggu itu Jungkook mendapatkan cobaan berat dari _senior_ ditempatnya bekerja. Menggerutu pun tidak akan menyelesaikan kegundahan hatinya. Maka saat si Park Jimin mengajaknya mampir ke _club_ langganan si bocah asal _Busan_ Itu dia menyetujuinya.

Jungkook pikir dia hanya akan minum _wine_ lalu setelah dua gelas dia akan pulang, tapi siapa sangka seorang _pria_ tampan menghadang jalannya. Saat itu, dia yakin bahwa dia masih sadar walaupun langkahnya sempoyongan akibat _wine_ yang Ia minum tapi dia masih cukup sadar, Itu pemikiran Jungkook.

Lelaki itu memiliki _proporsi_ wajah yang mengagumkan, hidung yang runcing, mata yang tajam menyorot dengan dagu yang tegas memberikan kesan dingin pada Jungkook yang saat itu tidak mabuk(ini persepsinya sendiri) bahwa bagaimana seorang _Dewa_ dapat turun kebumi.

"Tapi _dewa_ bisa mabuk, ya? "cicitnya kecil.

Lelaki itu berjalan pelahan kearahnya. Membuat Jungkook terkesiap, cepat-cepat menyingkir tapi sepertinya lelaki itu memang sengaja berjalan kearahnya membuat Jungkook yang menempelkan diri kearah tembok seketika kaku dengan mulut mengangga dan wajah memerah.

Dia benar-benar tampan, serunya dalam hati sembari menelan ludah susah payah saat lelaki itu berdiri tepat didepannya dengan wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak lima sentimeter.

"T-tuan... "susah payah, tapi sepertinya lelaki tersebut tidak menghiraukan.

"Layani aku malam ini... "Suaranya tegas sekali juga dalam, Jungkook hanya mampu mematung saat deru nafas itu mengenai pinggir tengkuknya. Kembali, menelan salivanya susah payah.

Sial.

Jungkook yang hendak mendorong lelaki dengan tangan kanannya malah mendapatkan sebuah genggaman erat, lelaki itu menarik tangannya kuat. Membuatnya mengikuti langkah sang lelaki tanpa protes.

Jungkookie, kamu bilang kamu tidak mabuk...?

Jungkook sudah mengalami hal-hal tidak masuk akal dalam dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya, bagaimana _Ibu_ nya yang menikah lagi dengan lelaki yang hampir memiliki umur yang sama dengannya saat kelas dua _SMA_ , yang entah sekarang keduanya berada dimana.

Atau, saat _Mantan kekasih_ nya. Eumm, baiklah katakan lah _cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan_ nya itu menolak cinta _suci_ nya dan berkata ingin fokus _Ujian_ _Jaksa,_ yang malah Ia temui sehari setelahnya mengandeng sahabatnya berjalan dengan lugas dihadapannya yang saat itu baru saja mengambil kaleng kopi dari mesin minuman.

Ujian Jaksa katanya??

Jungkook mendengus kala itu, tapi toh tetap acuh karena dia itu kuat. Hidupnya sudah sangat menyedihkan, dia tidak perlu menangisi lelaki seperti itu bukan. Jadi dia hanya mendekat kearah sang lelaki lalu melemparkan kaleng kopi tersebut ke kepala sang lelaki yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan menimbulkan keributan kecil ditaman tersebut.

"Upsss,Maaf hyung.. Aku tidak sengaja... Aku terlalu terburu-buru untuk ikut _ujian jaksa... "_ Setelahnya Jungkook hanya pergi dan tidak menoleh sama sekali. Padahal lelaki tersebut bersunggut-sunggut menyumpah serapahinya.

Atau saat, si Park Jimin yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama empat tahunnya mendadak menjadi orang paling sensitif didunia hanya karena istrinya yang hamil dua bulan.

"Kata _Dokter--_ "

"Berhenti membual Park Jimin!!! Kau saja yang terlalu mengada-ada, Jika Yoongi _Hyung_ yang menangis karena film Doraemon itu wajar, dia ibu hamil. Kau? Memang dasar cengeng _Bodo... "_

Lalu hening.

Hingga Jimin menatapnya dengan wajah berkaca-kaca, Jungkook mendengus lalu menepuk pundaknya.

" _Mianhae_ hyung... "Katanya. Jimin meneteskan airmata lalu mereka berpelukan. Tidak, Jimin yang menariknya kedalam pelukkan.

Tapi, bukankah Yoongi Hyung yang hamil. Jungkook masih memikirkannya.

Dan situasi sekaranglah yang paling tidak masuk akal, dimana Jungkook dengan suka rela mendongakkan wajahnya agar lelaki yang bahkan dia tidak tahu asal, nama dan juga nomor teleponnya ini memberikan sengatan lewat gigitan-gigitan kecil di kulit putih lehernya.

Pakai mereka berserakan dilantai, mengunakan selimut hanya untuk menutupi kulit dari dinginnya pendingin ruangan. Tapi mereka panas, keringat mengucur dari kedua tubuh polos itu.

Jungkook yang terengah dan lelaki yang mengeram nikmat.

"Ahkkkk... "Dan sebuah benda panjang yang tegang memasuki lubangnya tanpa aba-aba.

Air mata menetes tapi tubuhnya mengejang nikmat.

Terkutuklah, terkutuklah pria hebat itu.

Jungkook mengalungkan tangan rampingnya ditekuk sang lelaki yang masih terus memberikan tanda keunggulan disekitar dadanya. Menekan tengkuk itu meminta lebih, tidak lupa gerakkan maju mundur mereka lakukan untuk mencapai nikmat.

Begitu terus, hingga akhirnya Puncak yang ditunggu tiba.

Cairnya keluar hingga merembes, Jungkook terengah dengan wajah memerah dengan bibir terbuka mencoba meraih udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Masih tetap mengalungkan tangannya manis dibelakang leher lelaki itu.

Sedangkan sang lelaki, benar-benar menatapnya memuja.

"Hebat, _Ma cherie..._ Hebat, Indah sekali kamu.. "Katanya, suaranya begitu datar membuat Jungkook yang masih terengah bergidik. Lalu usapan dikening diberikan kepada Jungkook.

Walau sedetik tapi Jungkook dapat melihat, lelaki itu tersenyum.

-WAY-

Jungkook itu pembawa sial, _ah.._ baik ganti katanya jadi lebih halus,Jungkook itu ceroboh. Terkadang apa yang Ia lakukan masih salah atau sesuatu yang Ia lakukan hanya berakhir sia-sia. Dia lelaki yang menjunjung harga diri detik ini, tapi detik berikutnya bisa jadi pengemis maaf.

Keras kepala, tapi juga tahu diri. Dia hanya staff biasa dikantor yang kebetulan menerimanya bekerja selama kurang lebih satu tahun dua bulan itu belakangan ini.

Hidupnya memang datar terlepas dari makian beberapa _senior_ karena kesalahannya dalam bekerja, juga omelan Yoongi Hyung tentang bagaimana bersikap menjadi _Uke_ manis agar mendapat _Seme_ tampan seperti Jimin.

Percaya? sewaktu Yoongi Hyung berkata seperti itu, Jungkook buru-buru berlari kekamar mandi lalu memuntahkan semua makanan yang baru saja dia makan dirumah tersebut.

Tampan, katanya? Jimin itu pendek dan terlalu puitis. Dia tidak suka. Tapi tidak apa, karena Yoongi Hyung selalu benar, kecuali kalau kalian mau mendengarkan ceramahnya tentang bagaimana bisa Jimin Ia bilang tampan.

Baik,lupakan tentang si _pendek._

Tidak bisa disalahkan memang jika Ia bahkan lupa membawa dompet disaat hal itulah yang paling dibutuhkan saat ini, jadi bagaimana membayar biaya chek up jika tidak membawa uang sepeserpun.

Omong-omong dia tadi naik mobil sendiri kemarin, jadi dengan angkuh dia menelpon Jimin Hyung nya untuk meminta bantuan.

Tapi apa yang didapat sekarang Ialah, Yoongi yang menatapnya tajam sekaligus mengerutu tidak jelas.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, Jeon Jungkook? "Jungkook telak diam, bagaimana mau menjelaskannya.

Sedangkan Jimin yang berdiri sambil mengendong bayi berumur empat bulan bernama _Park_ _Daniel_ disudut kiri didekat tempat ruangan dokter yang baru saja Jungkook lewati memandangnya takut.

Bagaimana jika Jungkook memberitahu Yoongi bahwa mereka pergi ke _club_ bersama malam itu. Malam yang membuat Jungkook memiliki kondisi seperti ini.

Mati sudah nyawaku, begitulah pikiran Jimin saat ini.

Jungkook menatap Jimin yang menatapnya memelas. Mendengus, lalu kembali menatap Yoongi yang wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Hyung, aku sudah besar... "keluhnya, Yoongi menggeleng kecil lalu memukul kepalanya sadis.

"Apa alasanmu masuk akal? Karena sudah besar kau bisa keluar masuk _club_ malam dan hamil seperti ini, begitu maksudmu Jeon? "Yoongi masih terus menatapnya marah.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Hyung... --"

" _Ah... molla.. molla.._ Sekarang beritahu aku siapa ayahnya!! "

Jungkook menghela nafas, mungkin ini memang takdirnya.

Lalu kita bisa dengar suara teriakan Yoongi yang menyerukan nama Jungkook marah serta bunyi dentuman dentuman kecil juga teriakan minta ampun Jungkook.

-KJ-

Jungkook memasuki flat miliknya setelah habis dicaci maki oleh Yoongi dengan lemas, pikirannya menjalar kesana kemari. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan menghampiri hatinya yang polos tak terjamah.

Bagaimana dengan bayi nya?

Ayah bayi yang Ia kandung?

Bahkan, Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini?

Hingga Ia teringat kembali dengan potongan kecil kertas yang pagi setelah malam panas itu terselip dibawah ponselnya. Jungkook berlari kecil kearah nakas tempat tidurnya. Menarik laci itu keluar lalu menemukan secarik kertas yang Ia cari.

Nomor telepon sang pria.

Waktu itu Jungkook terbangun tanpa lelaki itu disampingnya dan juga secarik kertas dengan beberapa kumpulan nomor yang Ia yakini nomor lelaki panas tersebut. Jungkook mengatispasi ,jadi dia menyimpan nomor tersebut.

Meraih ponselnya lalu mulai menekan nomor-nomor tersebut di keypad. Menghirup nafas sebelum akhirnya menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Dua kali nada tunggu hingga akhirnya diangkat.

" _hallo? "_ suaranya tegas, sama seperti suara yang Jungkook ingat malam itu. Membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Entah karena apa.

"Ha-Hallo... aku.. eumm... Ini... aku... bisa... --" kenapaa? Jungkook otaknya tidak bisa memproses dengan cepat. Hilang yang ada hanya gugup.

" _Bicara yang jelas, maaf... "_

"Ini aku... "Sesuatu yang akhirnya Jungkook katakan dengan susah payah.

 _"Ye? Ya kau siapa? "_

"Aku... "Lama sekali, Jungkook bingung harus berkata apa.

 _"Hei, apa kamu orang iseng? Jika iya aku akan menut--"_

Jeon Jungkook... Aku Jeon Jungkook, bisa kita bertemu aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu... "

 _"Ah, maaf tapi aku tidak bertemu dengan orang asing! "_ Setelahnya telepon ditutup.

Bolehkah Jungkook mengumpat sekarang?

Menangispun bukan pilihan.

T.B.C

Part satu come... Eaaaa, gimanaaa karena banyak yang minta Mpreg ku Kasih kepada kaleannnn...

Jangan lupaaaaa review, kalau ga yaaaa...

Aku sayang kalian, terimakasih yang udah mendoakan untuk tetap sehat. Aku juga mau kalian tetap jaga stamina.

Btw, yang jarang up beberapa jam yang lalu up. Kayanya itu bibir abis dimainin yah sampe agak bengkak gitu. Borongan lagi Upnya kudu gimana aku nangis nih...

Love you...

Candnim, adiknya Seokjin.


	3. Dua

Jungkook tahu persis Jimin Park itu lelaki macam apa, dia yang sudah empat tahu bersama menjalin persahabatan sangat paham. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau lelaki itu benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Niat untuk menemukan solusi berdua dengannya sembari makan puding di _caffe_ langganan hangus sudah saat melihat sesosok _Kakek sihir_ yang berjalan sembari mengendong anaknya.

Min Yoongi, _ani_ haruskah Jungkook memanggilnya Park Yoongi?

"Kenapa hyung yang datang? "Tanyanya cepat setelah lelaki itu mendudukan dirinya bersama Niel kecil dibangku hadapannya.

"Aku bersama hyungmu kok, dia sedang parkir... "

Jungkook mendengus dalam hati menyumpah serapahi Jimin. Lalu menggeleng kecil, kalau terlalu membenci dan juga menyumpah anakmu akan mirip orang yang kau sumpahi. Jungkook pernah dengar begitu jadi dia tidak mau. Tidak mau.

Ayah anaknya tampan kok, seingatnya. Seingatnya yang waktu itu tidak mabuk.

"Hyun--"

"Jimin bilang kamu menemukan kontak lelaki tersebut, jadi bagaimana? "

Terkutuklah kau Park Jimin sialan. Aku membencimu Hyung, Jeritan hati Jeon Jungkook saat ini.

"Aku sudah menelponnya Hyung... "wajahnya mendadak keruh saaat ingat apa yang dikatakan lelaki yang menjawab telepon nya tadi malam.

"Lalu?... "Yoongi mulai menatapnya antusias sambil beberapa kali mengusap kepala anaknya yang tidak bisa diam.

"Dia bilang dia tidak mau bertemu dengan orang asing... "Jungkook menyenderkan tubuhnya kebangku, antisipasi Yoongi akan berteriak.

Tapi tidak, tatapannya malah semakin tajam membuat Jungkook menciut di tempat duduknya menaikkan _retseleting_ jaketnya, aura semakin dingin ditambah tatapan tajam itu.

Yoongi tidak akan berteriak selagi Niel masih dipelukkannya, jadi saat Jimin masuk kedalam _caffe_ sembari tersenyum dan mengibas rambutnya kebelakang mendekati meja mereka, Yoongi memberikan Niel lalu menyuruhnya duduk dimeja lain.

"Aku ingin bicara serius dengan Jungkook... "titahnya halus pada Jimin tapi membuat Jungkook meremang seketika.

Tidak juga salah Jungkook memanggilnya _Kakek sihir,_ pertama Yoongi itu lelaki walaupun cerewet sekali, umurnya dan Yoongi beda lima tahun kalau diitung-itung, mereka kenal karena Jimin. Tentu saja, si _pendek_ itu yang mengenalkan keduanya.

Sudah dibilang Jungkook itu tinggal sendiri jadi saat mendapati orang yang lebih tua darinya dan juga lebih dewasa dia sungguh senang.

Tapi hanya beberapa saat karena, Yoongi itu kalau marah dan juga bad mood sudah seperti nenek-nenek yang kehilangan uang lima puluh ribu wonnya, mengoceh tidak habis.

Bagaimana pagi-pagi dia mampir ke flat kecil Jungkook hanya untuk mengomentari bagaimana dia bisa hidup dengan serampangan dan juga tidak teratur seperti ini.

Bagaimana Jungkook dan Jimin dicerca saat mereka bahkan salah memasukkan garam dan gula kedalam masakan mereka. Omong-omong ini sudah hampir empat tahun berlalu.

Yoongi itu sudah dianggap Hyung, Ibu bahkan teman yang baik walau Jungkook harus mati-mati menelan omongan pedasnya atau rela dibentak-bentak didepan orang banyak saat salah.

Lain Yoongi lain Jimin, lelaki itu adalah orang pertama yang Jungkook kabari jika dia dalam masalah, bahagia ataupun butuh teman. Dia lelaki sabar yang sayangnya begitu bodoh dan juga menyebalkan. Satu lagi, sangat takut oleh Yoongi hyung.

"Jadi dia tidak mau bertemu? Memang apa yang kau katakan, Jung? "Yoongi menyesap _susu murni_ hangat yang baru saja disajikan oleh pelayan setelah beberapa saat tadi Jimin memesankannya.

"Aku bilang aku Jeon Jungkook... "balas Jungkook, lalu kita bisa lihat Yoongi yang mendengus.

"Itu saja? "tanyanya lagi Jungkook mengangguk dan tak lama suara Jungkook berteriak kesakitan akibat kepalanya yang dihantam ponsel terdengar.

Jimin menatap kasian, tapi apa boleh dikata. Jungkook menelpon disaat dia bahkan baru bangun tidur dan berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Niat meminta nasihat malah kena caci maki.

"Park Jimin _bodoh_.. "Yoongi membelalakan matanya tajam menatap Jungkook yang baru saja hendak mengambil potongan kertas kecil berisi nomor telepon lelaki itu.

"Aku mendengarnya, Jeon!! "ucap Yoongi yang dibalas dengusan Jungkook.

"Jika kamu meminta nasihat si _bodoh_ itu akan sama saja sia-sia, lebih baik cepat berikan kertasnya padaku. Biar aku hubungi dia"

Secepat kilat dan kertas itu ditarik kasar dari tangannya. Yoongi menekan keypad lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga. Menunggu seraya menyeritkan kening.

"Halo? Dengan siapa aku berbicara? "Yoongi walaupun galak dan menyebalkan, dia satu-satunya Hyung yang bisa Jungkook andalkan selain Jimin.

"Kim.. Taehyung?? "Terlihat Yoongi yang menelan salivanya susah payah sedangkan Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

Kim Taehyung?, dia mengerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan posisi berfikir yang unik.

"Aku Min Yoongi, deengarkan, Tuan Kim datanglah ke _caffe xx_ jika kamu tidak ingin mendapati berita buruk mu dikolom pertama _Naver..._ "Lalu setelah beberapa saat telepon ditutup dengan hembusan nafas Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang berfikir bahwa Yoongi Hyungnya ini keren sekali.

"Jeon Jungkook, nasibmu benar-benar malang... "Katanya sembari menatap Jungkook tajam.

" _Ye??_ "

"Dia akan datang sekitar dua puluh menit lagi, aku akan kekamar mandi sebentar dan jangan buat masalah!! "Yoongi bangkit membuat Jungkook mencibir.

Membuat masalah katanya?

" _Kakek sihir_!!"

"Apa katamu, Jeon... ??"

" _Ya_ "

"Aku mendengarnya.. "

"Lalu kenapa bertanya? "

"Jeo--.. "

" _Ya,_ _mianhae_ hyung-nim"

Dua puluh menit berlalu, apa yang dikatakan Yoongi Hyung benar-benar terjadi. Lelaki tampan dengan pakai kerja yang sangat-sangat mahal, menurut Jungkook karena Jungkook yakin yang dipakai lelaki itu adalah kemeja _Gucci_ keluaran terbaru jangan lupakan dasinya juga.

Walau dia miskin dia juga tahu fashion, tolong dicatat.

"Kau Kim taehyung? "Tanya Yoongi sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya dapat menelan salivanya gugup.

Sial, anaknya ini punya ayah yang tampan bukan main.

"Ya apa kau yang mengancamku ditelepon tadi? "Katanya balik bertanya sembari menerima uluran tangan Yoongi.

" _Well,_ tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena jika kau tidak datang berita tentang seorang lelaki sedang mengandung anak seorang _Ceo_ perusahaan ternama sepertimu pasti akan meledak di _naver.._ Jadi berita utama mengalahkan _Boyband_ papan atas seperti _BTS_ "

" _Ye??_ "

"Perkenalkan, dia Jeon Jungkook. _Partner sex_ mu, _one night stand_ mu dua Bulan yang lalu. Yang sekarang sedang mengandung calon penerus _Kim_ _Yard._ " Seraya menunjuk Jungkook yang bahkan masih menganga menatap Taehyung tak berkedip. Hingga senggolan Yoongi yang membuat Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Berdehem lalu mengulurkan tangan, " _Anu..._ Jeon.. Jeon Jungkook"katanya gugup, entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas padahal mendung dilangit semakin menjadi.

Tuhan, Jungkook dapat jackpot?

-WHO-

Keduanya canggung saat Yoongi dan Jimin pamit pulang meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan yang seratus persen Jungkook benci.

" _An-anu..._ "Jungkook yang tidak tahan akan keheningan mencoba membuka suara, tapi yang terdengar hanya decitan suara karena tenggorokannya serasa memberat.

Omong-omong sebelum pergi Yoongi membantu Jungkook menjelaskan semuanya, tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki tampan ini yang jelas dia hanya diam saja dengan mata tajam yang tidak lepas memandang manik Jungkook, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mampu menelan salivanya berkali-kali juga merona. Niat hati ingin menjerit, _hell_ bayangkan lelaki didepannya ini pasti _Malaikat_ yang jatuh kebumi.

"Aku sudah tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini... "Kata lelaki itu, tatapannya sungguh dingin belum lagi suaranya yang sangat datar.

" _Ye?_ "Jungkook menatap bingung lelaki yang Ia ketahui bernama Kim Taehyung, lelaki yang adalah Ayah dari anak yang Ia kandung.

Benar-benar Jungkook mimpi apa semalam?

Lalu kembali hening.

" _Anuu_ , Kim Taehyung- sii.. Tapi apa kamu tidak takut.. Eumm bagaimana mengucapkannya, aku berbohong aku--kamu tidak takut? " Taehyung agaknya dapat menerka,diumurnya yang hampir memasuki dua puluh lima tahun dan sudah bertemu ratusan manusia dengan berbagai watak disetiap rapat perusahaan atau acara-acara perusahaannya.

Setidaknya dia memiliki pengalaman tentang cara membaca orang yang gugup,marah ataupun kesal. Walaupun dia sendiri orang yang cenderung minim ekspresi.

"Memang kamu berbohong? "

Jungkook hampir kembali tersedak salivanya sendiri, lalu menggeleng cepat tangannya pun yang tadinya bertumpu diam diatas paha ikut bergerak menggeleng.

"Lalu?.. "

" _Anu..._ "

"Kau sendiri yang berkata setelahnya, bahwa kamu ini lelaki yang bisa hamil... Ku pikir kau mengiggau saat itu.. Menangis seperti bocah, membuat tidur ku terganggu...Tapi sepertinya tidak... "

Jungkook mengerutkan bibirnya saat mendengar kata _'bocah'_ dari bibir Taehyung. Agak kesal tapi tidak apa-apa. Calon ayahnya sungguh tampan. Jungkook memaafkannya.

Dan...

Ah... Pantas saja lelaki ini memberikan nomor teleponnya untuk jaga-jaga ya.

Duh, sayang ayahmu sangat bertanggung jawab. Pikir jungkook.

"Tapi cukup kaget, jadi... Akhiri sampai sini. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok dikantorku!! "Jungkook pikir itu bukan sebuah ajak atau pertanyaan melainkan perintah karena setelah berkata begitu lelaki yang menatapnya tajam tersebut hanya menunduk dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau menunggu balasan dari Jungkook.

Berakhir menghela nafas, tapi juga tersenyum.

" _Daebak...!!_ Apakah aku akan jadi _Nyonya_ Kim??? "Matanya berbinar dengan raut wajah yang bersemu.

Pagi berjalan begitu cepat, katakan Jungkook terlalu berlebihan tetapi melihat ruangan kantor Kim yang memang besar mampu membuatnya membelalak kagum belum lagi beberapa lukisan Indah milik beberapa pelukis yang Jungkook pikir pasti harganya selangit.

Saat ini dirinya sedang duduk sembari menunggu lelaki Kim yang berjalan perlahan kearahnya sembari membawa sebuah amplop coklat yang langsung Ia letakan didepan meja tepat didepan dirinya.

Jungkook meraihnya sedang Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya disofa lain disampingnya.

 _Peraturan pernikahan._

 _1\. Dilarang keras menganggu waktu kerja Kim Taehyung._

 _2\. Tidak protes ataupun melarang Kim Taehyung dan selalu menurut padanya._

" _Ye_??? "Hanya itu saja yang mampu keluar dari mulut Jeon Jungkook sambil menatap lelaki didepannya bingung.

"Jika kamu setuju, kita akan menikah minggu depan!! "

" _Nde_?? "Matanya membelalak kaget.

"Tanda tangani dan semua akan diurus oleh sekretarisku... "

"Tapi, bagaimana--... Ah bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap sekarang? Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?"

"Ikuti saja semuanya, kita akan menikah lalu semuanya selesai..."

" _Ye??_ "Jungkook kembali mengangga.

-KJ-

Apakah ada kejadian paling tidak masuk akal setelah dirinya yang terlibat Cinta satu malam oleh salah satu _Ceo_ ternama yang berakhir mengandung anak lelaki tersebut.

Jawabannya, Ya.

Yaitu menikah dengan lelaki yang bahkan Jungkook baru mengenalnya belum sampai dua minggu, bertemu baru empat kali dan membuka pembicaraan tidak sampai dua jam ditiap pertemuan.

 _Daebak._

Jeon Jungkook pasti orang yang amat _sial._

Mereka memasuki Apartemen elit dikawasan _Gangnam-gu_ jangan tanya itu milik siapa, wajah keduanya menyiratkan kelelahan setelah hampir dua jam bersiap untuk mengucap janji suci dan hampir delapan jam untuk menyambut para undangan.

Di pesta tadi Jungkook diperkenalkan oleh beberapa rekan kerja Taehyung yang rata-rata berusia empat puluh tahun keatas. Dipesta juga terlihat Jimin dan keluarganya.

Tentu saja tidak mungkin _Kakek_ sihir tidak hadir dimana disana dia bisa memberikan petuah-petuah kecil bagaimana nanti jika Jungkook sudah menjadi istri.

Sudah kaki pegal, kuping panas pula. Ironi.

Hujan deras mengguyur, tepat disaat mereka ingin pulang jadi saat memasuki rumah Jungkook berniat untuk langsung tidur tanpa mandi. Padahal beberapa jam lalu dia menggerutu pada Yoongi untuk bisa mandi karena badannya begitu lengket.

"Kamar mu disana dan kamar ku disana.. "Taehyung menatap sebentar Jungkook yang saat itu berdiri di pantry mengambil minuman untuk dirinya.

" _Eoh?_ Kita tidak sekamar? "Tanyanya polos seraya membulatkan mata dengan tangan yang menangkup botol minumnya imut.

"Aku tidak mau!! "kata Taehyung ketus lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau pikir aku mau? ihhhh... "katanya sembari menutup botol minum, meletakkannya dipantry lalu berjalan menuju kearah dimana kamarnya berada.

Tepat sebelum tangannya meraih knop pintu kamar, petir menggelegar membuat dirinya kaget dan merasa was-was.

Hujan dan juga petir bukan perpaduan yang bagus untuk Jungkook, sedikit bergidik Jungkook memasuki kamarnya. Mencuci muka dan sedikit membasahi tubuh agar penatnya hilang mungkin bagus.

Jam sebelas malam, Jungkook benar-benar menyerah untuk menutup mata disaat hujan dan petir tidak ingin berhenti sama sekali. Tubuhnya kedinginan membuat dia sedikit bergetar.

Berpikir lama, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar milik Taehyung yang malam itu tidak terkunci membuat Jungkook masuk dengan mudah dan menyelipkan tubuh diantara selimut tempat tidur milik Taehyung.

Begini lebih baik, pikirnya. Lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

Hingga lima menit kemudian matanya kembali terbuka, gelisah. Bergerak kesana kemari.

Membuat Taehyung terusik dan terbangun.

" _Ya_!!!! Kenapa kau ada disini? "Tanya Taehyung kaget dengan suaranya yang berat juga mata masih setengah tertutup.

"Tidak bisa tidur sendiri, adik kecil ingin tidur dengan _Daddy.._ "Jawabnya lugas, sembari sedikit memberikan senyum.

"Tidak bisa ! Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!!! "Suaranya agak membentak, karena sekarang Taehyung sudah benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ya Tuhan Taehyung hanya ingin tidur, dia terlalu lelah untuk mengha

dapi Jungkook sekarang.

"Biarkan aku tidur disini, aku tidak akan menganggu aku berjanji... Ini kan demi anakmu juga, Kim Taehyung!!! "Bibirnya kembali mencebik melihat kelakuan suaminya.

Taehyung menghela nafas lelah, sedikit mengangguk lalu berbalik.

"Terserahmu, aku mengantuk.. Hanya kali ini saja...!!"

Lalu kita bisa melihat Jungkook tersenyum bahagia sekali.

Apa yang dikatakan Jungkook beberapa saat lalu bahwa dia tidak akan menganggu tidaklah benar. Karena lima menit saat Taehyung kembali memulai mimpi Jungkook kembali bergerak gelisah.

"Tae--Taehyung... "Panggilnya pelan, pelan sekali. Dirasa tidak ada jawaban Jungkook menyentuh pundak Taehyung dan menggoyangkannya.

"Taeee... "panggilnya lagi.

Baiklah Taehyung menyerah dan membalikkan badannya.

"Apa? "Katanya dengan nada rendah yang sangat menyiratkan bahwa dia mengantuk.

"Aku mau tidur dengan lenganmu sebagai bantal... "Tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena Jungkook lalu menarik tangan Taehyung dan menjadikan lengan lelaki itu bantalan kepalanya.

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kali ini saja Jeon... "putusnya.

Senyap, lalu tiga menit kemudian.

"Tae... boleh peluk? "katanya lagi.

Taehyung mengeram lalu mengangguk sambil tetap menutup matanya. Jungkook tersenyum dan mulai merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Taehyung.

Kemudian senyap untuk jangka yang agak lama, Taehyung hampir kembali jatuh tertidur jika Jungkook tidak kembali bersuara.

" _An-anu_ Tae... "

" _Hmmm_? "

"Tangannya peluk aku... "kata Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya ingin tidur, jadi dia dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

Yang dipeluk terkekeh, "Hangat... hihihi"katanya dalam pelukkan Taehyung. "Yang erat peluknya, Tae... "

"Ya Tuhan... "gumam Taehyung. Walau dia kembali melakukan yang Jungkook katakan. Memeluknya lebih erat.

Hingga kembali senyap dipersekon "Taehyung, tangan yang ini bisa elus kepalaku tidak? "

"Apa harus serumit ini? "Taehyung mengerutu, tangannya yang menjadi bantalan kepala Jungkook mulai mengelus kepala sang Istri.

Dia geram namun terlalu lelah.

"Kumohon aku lelah... "Kata Taehyung.

"Berikan aku ciuman dikening untuk selama tidur, lalu aku akan benar-benar tidur... "

"Jeon Jungkook!!! "

"Kumohonnnn... "suaranya pelan sekali seperti orang yang benar-benar putus asa. Membuat Taehyung mengalah dan mencium keningnya.

"Sekarang tidur, Jeon.. "titahnya yang langsung dibalas anggukan didalam pelukkan Taehyung.

Apa sekarang peraturan menjadi menuruti semua keinginan Jeon Jungkook???

T. B. C

Hai *emottutupmulut* *malu*

Ada yang nanya, ini alurnya kok cepet bgt ya.

Iya sengaja sayangkuuu, aku mau buat cuman 5 part belum sama end dan Epilog.

Wgwgwg, Jadi sengaja deh. Terus juga, emg segaja banget banget banget ini cuman mau ambil point ajah. wgwwgw mau kasi liat apa yang ada dipikiranku ajah si.

Jangan lupa ya Tanggapannya, ditunggu.

Makasih yang sudah review faforit atau pollow... Aku ga akan semangat tanpa kalian.

Terimakasih.

Candnim Jeon Mom hihi...


	4. Tiga

Pagi menjelang dengan cepat, itu bagi Jungkook. Dahinya menyerit lalu perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka mengerjap lalu membawa kepalanya bangun dan menjadi tumpuan didada si Kim yang masih tertidur pulas.

Jungkook tersenyum lucu, mengeratkan pelukkan mereka lalu melesekkan lebih dalam kepalanya.

Posisi yang menurutnya paling nyaman dan paling Ia sukai mulai sekarang. Lalu kembali menutup mata, lima menit lagi. Pikirnya.

-KJ-

Mereka berdua terbangun disaaat perut keduanya meronta minta diisi, lalu mendadak lemas saat didalam lemari pendingin tidak ada apapun yang dapat dikelola.

"Apa sebelumnya rumah ini kosong?"tanya Jungkook bibirnya mengerucut tipis, kesal.

Sembari menunggu Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya. Omong-omong mereka akan pergi ke supermarket.

"Tidak.."Taehyung berjalan kearah Jungkook yang berada didepan pintu masuk apartement mereka sembari memakai coat warna khakinya.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini."Mereka mulai keluar setelah mengunci pintu lalu berjalan kearah lift.

"Diam dan cepat!"

Kembali Jungkook merenggut manis.

Sesampainya disupermarket, Jungkook berkeliling kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang Ia inginkan tentu saja diikuti oleh si tampan milik penulis yang sebenarnya sudah cukup jengah.

"Sekarang kita akan membeli ramen.."Kata Jungkook, Taehyung menyerit tidak suka.

"Kamu sedang hamil.."

"Ya, lalu?"

Taehyung mendecak, menyentil pelan kening Jungkook.

"Tidak ada ramen untuk Ibu hamil.."

"Aku kan pria…"

"Tetap saja kamu sedang hamil…"

"Tapi aku ingin.."bibirnya mencebik,kesal sekali.

"Aku tidak mau tahu.."

"Tapi kamu suamiku"

"Kenapa kamu berisik sekali,sih?"Jungkook mendekat, lalu meraih tangan Taehyung.

"Kumohon.. aku hanya akan ambil empat saja kok.."

"Tidak, satupun tidak aku perbolehkan. Itu anakku, kalau nanti dia tumbuh jadi bodoh sepertimu memang kamu mau tanggung jawab?"

"eoh, ini juga kan aku sedang bertanggung jawab. Aku membawa perut ini kemana-mana. Kenapa si hanya ramen saja tidak boleh, kamu tidak merasakan sih, rasanya ingin makan sesuatu dengan sangat hebat sampai rasanya ingin cepat-cepat di salurkan, diibaratkan seperti kamu sedang sakit perut dan ingin cepat-cepat kekamar mandi tahu. Dan larangan yang kamu berikan itu seperti saat kamu ingin kekamar mandi tapi tidak bisa karena sedang rapat proyek yang mengharuskan kamu tetap disana sampai selesai. Menyakitkan."

Taehyung menatap istrinya takjub, dia memiliki banyak sekali pemikiran tentang hal-hal yang sangat tidak berguna.

"Dengan kata lain, kamu menyamakan mengidam dengan sakit perut, begitu?"

"Tidak bodoh. Biarkan aku membeli ramen juseyo.."Jungkook menengahadakan tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Hanya dua, cari dan cepat kembali kemari aku tidak akan mengikutimu. Kaki ku lelah…"

"Asaaa, siap kapten.."Jungkook berlari lalu mencari dimana stan ramen. Dirinya tersenyum dengan mata berbinar saat melihat dua cup ramen ditangannya.

"Ibu akan ambil tiga, karena yang satu untuk Ayah.. Uh.. Ibu sangat baikkan, tidak seperti ayah..hehe"

Jungkook kembali dimana Taehyung menunggu, "Aku sudah menemukkannya…"

Jungkook menaruh ramen tersebut kedalam troli, dan Jungkook baru menyadari atmosfir panas yang mata Taehyung berikan saat menatap wanita yang juga sedang menatap Taehyung dengan wajah sendu.

"Kamu mengenalnya?"Hanya naluri saja, Jungkook meraih lengan Taehyung dan memeluknya erat membuat Taehyung tersentak dan menatapnya kaget.

"Sudah ketemu?"Jungkook mengangguk lalu kembali menatap wanita didepannya.

"Kamu mengenalnya?"

Taehyung terdiam sebentar dan kembali menatap wanita tersebut, lalu kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo jalan.."Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk berdiri diantara dirinya dan troly lalu mulai mendorongnya dengan Jungkook yang masih bingung berjalan dalam kukungan Taehyung.

"Tae.."

Saat ini mereka berada di bagian susu ibu hamil, kata Taehyung beberapa waktu lalu Jungkook harus meminumnya agar bayinya semakin sehat dan pintar.

"hmm.."

"Boleh tidak aku minta coca cola saja?"

"Kamu hamil.."

"Tapi…"

"Apapun, asal tidak dengan itu.."

"Baiklah bagaimana dengan coklat?"Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan sekarang dia berjalan mundur membelakangi troly menghadap Taehyung.

"Kamu bisa mendapatkan itu sebanyak yang kamu mau!!"jawab Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum dan tanpa sadar mencium bibir Taehyung sekilas tanpa ada panggutan atau lainnya. Benar-benar sekilas.

Namun saat sadar matanya terbebelalak dan malu,memeluk Taehyung dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah bagai tomat matang.

"Aku ha-hanya..aku hanya terlalu senang.."Jungkook terbantah didalam pelukkan Taehyung.

"Memang kalau senang harus sampai mencium didepan umum??"

"Ak-aku reflek, iya reflek saja.."

"Kebiasaan? "

"Tidak kok.. Tidak ih"

"Lalu yang barusan?"

"It-itukan, karena kamu suamiku.."

"Yakin?"Katakan pikiran Taehyung bermasalah tapi dia sangat suka saat-saat seperti ini.

"Iya.. "

"Ya sudah, lepaskan dan ayo jalan.."

"Aku malu.."Jungkook malah makin menempel pada Taehyung.

"Ayo, jalan "

"Aku akan berjalan mundur.."

"Kamu bisa jatuh dan terluka.."

"Kamu tidak akan membiarkan aku terluka, karena anakmu kan ada diperutku.."

Taehyung menghela nafas, baiklah dia akan jadi suami yang menurut.

"Awas kakimu akan tersaduk troly.."Lalu mereka mulai berjalan dengan satu tangan Taehyung memeluk pinggang lelaki yang setia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung.

Sarapan yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sarapan itu pun berjalan lancar, sekarang Taehyung sedang duduk sambil membaca buku yang judulnya.

-Ini menurut Jungkook sangat tidak patut dibaca saat waktu santai-

Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri, hampir mati bosan karena dia diabaikan. Hanya mampu menukar channel tivi tanpa minat sama sekali.

"Menyebalkan, besok harus kerja lagi.. "Gumamnya kecil sambil terus mengonta ganti channel. Taehyung melirik sekilas sebelum fokus kembali kebukunya.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan mu bekerja.. "ujar Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap sinis.

"Lalu aku nanti makan apa? enak saja... "gerutu Jungkook, Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Kamu istriku, ingat! Yang artinya segala keperluanmu hanya aku yang boleh penuhi.. "

"Tidak ah.. Nanti mati bosan"

"Kamu boleh melakukan apapun yang kamu mau, asal tidak berbahaya bagi anak kita.. "Taehyung menutup bukunya, menatap langsung kemanik mata Jungkook.

Jungkook bergidik, apa hanya perasaannya saja ya.

Mereka itu sedang berbicara seperti layaknya suami istri, walau pembicaraannya terkesan serius.

Tapi tidak bisakah, Taehyung menatapnya dengan lembut.

Tidak!! Tidak usah muluk-muluk setidaknya menatapnya dengan santai, tidak seperti ini.

Jungkook-kan jadi seperti peselingkuh yang sedang di hakimi.

"Aku tidak mau... "

"Harus mau.."

"Tidak!!!"

Taehyung memang akan menganggap pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan rendahan,karena dia adalah CEO. Menginggatnya perjuangan yang pernah Ia alami Jungkook kembali menggeleng.

"Apa perlu diingatkan dengan perjanjian?"

"Maumu apa sih? Mau membuat ibu hamil strees ya? Di tinggal dirumah sendirian, tidak punya teman tidak ada kegiatan. Yang ada aku strees dan bisa-bisa anakmu juga ikutan terguncang. Memang mau ya, anaknya tumbuh dengan otak sepertiku? "Sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akal Jungkook berkata panjang lebar.

Karena Taehyung itu paling jengah mendengar Jungkook bicara panjang lebar, tapi isinya kosong.

Tapi, kali ini sepertinya perkataannya kurang panjang. Karena mata itu malah menatap Jungkook semakin garang.

"Dengarkan aku!! "Tegas, tidak membentak tapi membuat Jungkook kesal.

Dia melempar remote kearah Taehyung tepat mengenai dada bidang menggiurkan itu. Lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Tunggu dulu.

Taehyung menyerit.

"Boleh marah, tapi tolong jangan salah masuk kamar! " Teriak Taehyung, tidak ada balasan. Namun persekian detik kemudian sesuatu sepertinya dilempar Jungkook ke arah pintu membuat bunyi bedebum dan getaran pada pintu.

Taehyung, ingin tersenyum tapi yang Ia lakukan hanya mengendikan bahu. Dan lanjut membaca bukunya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, bunyi pintu terbuka membuat perhatian Taehyung sedikit teralihkan. Sedikit melirik.

Disana terlihat jelas, Jungkook masih mencebikan bibirnya. Berjalan kearahnya.

Lalu dengan santai membaringkan tubuh dengan bantalan paha Taehyung.

"Aku marah, tapi anakmu mau aku untuk dekat-dekat denganmu.. Kalau kamu menolak dan mengusir, nanti dia akan kecewa dengan ayahnya... "

Taehyung hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Jungkook yang malah memeluk pinggangnya dan menyerukan wajahnya keperut Taehyung.

Wah.

Taehyung tak habis pikir.

"Aku serius dengan yang tadi !!!"kata Taehyung yang mulai menyamankan diri.

"Apa? "Jungkook bersuara dari dalam baju yang Taehyung gunakan.

Ya Tuhan. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pekerjaanmu.. "

Jungkook menarik kepalanya keluar, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu aku hanya akan dirumah? Tidakkah ini keterlaluan? "

"Kamu bisa pergi ke jalan-jalan.. "

"Sendiri? Kamu pikir itu menyenangkan? "

"Kamu bisa belanja.. "

"Aku tidak punya uang banyak.. "

"Aku akan memberikannya. "

"Tanpa ada teman, tetap saja rasanya hampa. "

"Mau ku carikan supir dan pengawal? "

"Kenapa mereka? kenapa tidak kamu? "

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Aku harus bekerja, agar kamu bisa belanja.. "

"Tidak mau... "

"Atau bisa kerumah, Jimin. Kamu bisa belajar memasak, meminta tips karena Yoongi sudah melahirkan. Atau ikut saja seminar-seminar ibu hamil"

"Tap... "

"Jungkook, hanya perlu dengar dan lakukan! Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi setelah ini, tapi jika sesuatu terjadi pada bayi ataupun dirimu. Aku tidak akan mau memaafkanmu, karena dari awal kita sudah sepakat. Maka ikuti peraturanku. Kamu paham? "

Terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk kecil.

Melesakkan kembali kepalanya ke perut Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum miris, terlalu tegas.

Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu Jungkook, lalu tidak lama kemudian Taehyung merasakan tubuh Jungkook bergetar.

Menangis?

Ya mungkin sebagian orang berfikir, Jungkook akan hidup nyaman. Tapi saat seseorang yang dulunya bekerja dengan giat -walaupun hasilnya kadang kurang memuaskan- memberikan seluruhnya pada pekerjaan,menjadikan pekerjaan poros serta prioritas seperti Jungkook tiba-tiba berhenti menjadi pengangguran pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tae... "suaranya tidak lirih namun sangat halus.

"Hm... "

"Elus kepalanya... "

Taehyung mulai mengelus halus kepala Jungkook penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

"Tangan satunya peluk sini... "

Jungkook meraih tangannya lalu memeluknya di bagian leher.

Bocah ini, seru hati Taehyung gemas.

TBC.

Untuk TWC.

on proses, tapi aku memang aga sibuk dan sempat punya masalah kemarin*.

Sorry untuk segalanya ya, dan jangan lupa Kasih feedback ya. biar aku semakin semangat nulis.

with love.

Istrinya Yungi.


	5. Empat

Lima bulan sudah kandungan Jungkook perut semakin membesar, nafsu makan yang semakin ganas dan satu lagi kegiatan yang monoton.

Sejak pertengkaran terakhir kali tentang pekerjaan, Taehyung benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya bahkan lelaki itu mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri langsung ke kantornya.

Suami yang sangat penuh kasih sayang.

Tidak!

Bagi Jungkook tidak, dia jadi kesepian. Tidak punya pekerjaan, kerjaannya hanya mengusik Min Yungi dan anaknya saja.

Kadang-kadang dia juga menghadiri event ibu hamil, ibu menyusui walaupun sebenarnya dia nanti tidak bisa menyusui.

Kadang dia juga berbelanja, menghabiskan uang Taehyung.

Tapi anehnya yang Ia beli semuanya keperluan rumah tangga dan juga pakaian-pakaian untuk _si_ Kim-nya. Dan juga baju- baju lucu limited edition untuk sang anak yang masih didalam perut.

Malam ini Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sudah memejamkan matanya, tangan kanan pria itu berada di bawah kepalanya. Jungkook selalu suka saat pria itu mengelus atau memeluknya saat tidur.

Jadi ya, mereka sekamar. Peraturan yang Taehyung buat sepertinya berbalik.

Tangan Taehyung yang berada di pinggang memeluk dan mengelus pinggang tersebut, halus dan mulai melemah.

"Taehyung... "Jungkook mengerjap sembari menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung.

"Hmm... "

"Apa aku boleh bertanya? "

"Hmm "

"Apa sebelum kita menikah kamu memiliki seseorang yang kamu jaga? "

Mata Taehyung terbuka, menyerit sedikit.

Jungkook memang sering bertanya tentang ini dan itu saat menjelang tidur, membuatnya harus sabar dan pengertian.

Dia akan bertanya tentang, kenapa korea Utara dan Selatan tidak bisa akur?

Atau,

Menurut Taehyung yang mana dulu yang keluar, ayam atau telur?

Kadang pertanyaan seperti, kapan aku bisa kerja lagi?. Apakah jadi _Ceo_ banyak uang dan juga kekuasaan menyenangkan?

Yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman atau kata-kata singkat lainnya.

Tidak seperti kali ini, tidak tahu tapi Taehyung merasa risih dan tidak nyaman untuk membahasnya.

"Tidak dijawab? "

"Tidak ada.. "

"Kalau, seseorang yang kamu sukai? "Jungkook mengelus dada Taehyung pelan. Membuat pola-pola aneh disana.

Cukup lama.

Sampai akhirnya kata -Tidak- keluar dari bibir tersebut.

Membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil, merasa lega untuk sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti.

"Lalu wanita yang kemarin kita temui di supermarket, kamu mengenalnya kan? "

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Tidur, Kook!! "

"Jawab dulu! "

"Aku mengantuk.. "

"Iya atau tidak? "

Lebih dari satu menit tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab, kamu mengenalnya? Jangan-jangan dia kekasihmu ya? "

"Dia penyebab aku mabuk malam itu. "

Jungkook mendongak, mata jernihnya menatap Taehyung yang matanya sudah kembali tertutup.

"Benar kekasih? "Tidak tahu ini perasaan Taehyung saja atau Jungkook sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Bukan! "

"Lalu? "

"Aku mengantuk, kook! "

"Aku butuh jawaban, Taehyung"

Kembali menghela nafas, Taehyung mengelus pundak itu halus dengan mata dan bibir yang mengatup enggan untuk menjawab.

Jungkook terdiam lama, "Taehyung... "

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jungkook pikir Taehyung sudah tidur karena usapan dipunggungnya pun sudah berhenti.

"Jangan pergi!!! "Kata Jungkook pelan sembari kembali mendekat dan memeluk Taehyung serta kepalanya kembali mendekat ke dada bidang Taehyung.

Ketika dirasa Jungkook sudah mulai tertidur.

Pergerakkan Taehyung yang semakin menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukkan adalah sesuatu yang tidak disangka.

Lalu samar-samar kita dapat melihat senyuman kecil dari sang dominan.

-WHO-

"Jungkook!.. "

Pagi hari, Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi, rambut cokelat yang basah dan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi pinggang kebawahnya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi ini.

Omong-omong mereka bangun telat hari ini, keduanya betah tidur berpelukan hingga melewatkan dering alarm di jam enam pagi.

Jungkook yang kualahan hanya mencuci muka lalu berlari kearah dapur.

Walaupun masakkannya tak terlalu sedap, tapi Ia mengharuskan Taehyung makan dirumah saat pagi dan malam. Karena dengan begitu Jungkook jadi memiliki kerjaan selain harus menghamburkan uang.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Koookk!! "

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan lelaki manis yang memandang kesal Taehyung.

"Ada apa? "

"Baju kerjaku mana? "

Ini juga adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang dimulai beberapa bulan lalu, diawali dengan Jungkook yang iseng memilih baju kerja untuk Taehyung selama tiga hari berturut-turut lalu disaat hari ke empat dia tidak menyiapkannya Taehyung memandang tajam seraya bertanya dimana baju kerjanya.

Seperti sekarang.

Akibat bangun telat Jungkook lupa menyiapkannya.

"Taehyung bisa ambil, baju didalam lemari sudah aku cuci aku setrika dengan rapi. Kamu tinggal pilih! "katanya berujar, lalu hendak pergi kembali kedapur. Dia meninggalkan masakkannya hanya untuk jeritan tentang baju kerja.

"Kook,baju kerja!"

Saat Jungkook hendak menutup pintu kamar,Taehyung kembali bersuara membuat Jungkook menghela nafas.

Jungkook berbalik lalu berjalan menuju lemari,memilih baju kerja yang cocok untuk Taehyung.

-WHO-

Minggu ini adalah saatnya santai untuk Jungkook sambil Taehyung yang mengurut kakinya yang pegal setelah keliling supermarket sendiri guna membeli keperluan bulanan mereka.

Tentu dengan buku ditangan pria itu, lalu kita bisa lihat dengan pasti Jungkook yang memakan cemilan kentang sambil menonton teve.

"Jangan terlalu banyak konsumsi makanan itu, nanti anakku bodoh sepertimu... "

Jungkook memandang kesal, lalu menarik kakinya lugas.

"Katanya kakinya sakit !"

Tidak ada balasan, tapi Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahu dan tetap fokus pada bukunya.

Kali ini dia sedang membaca buku tentang cara mengurus bayi.

Kalau Jungkook pikir-pikir Taehyung ini tipikal lelaki yang baik namun tidak suka mengumbar secara terang-terangan.

Contohnya saja,

Dia memberikan supir pribadi dan satu orang pengawal untuk Jungkook.

Dia juga menyediakan satu rak penuh buku novel-novel dari yang genre romantis sampai thriller dari yang remaja sampai yang erotis didalam ruang kerjanya. Padahal dia sendiri tidak menyukai novel atau cerita cerita fiksi seperti itu.

Dia juga selalu mengingatkan Jungkook soal check up dokter kandungan lewat Sekretarisnya. (Ini Jungkook tahu dari Sekertaris Yoon sendiri, katanya Tuan Kim yang menyuruhnya menginggatan Jungkook)

Kadang pula, jika Jungkook mengaduh lelah dan pegal disaat dirinya lenggang dia yang akan membantu memijit jika tidak dia akan menyuruh orang lain yang datang kerumah.

Alasannya, karena anak. Tentu saja, ini anaknya. Calon penerus Kim Yard.

Tapi Jungkook yang lemah, yang membawa perasaan.

Dia jadi merasa disayang dan dilindungi, walau lelaki itu tetap dingin dan irit bicara.

"Aku mau kerja, lagi"saat itu Jungkook yang kembali dari lamunannya berseru, membuat Taehyung menoleh.

"Tidak! "

"Aku tetap akan cari kerja! "

"Coba saja"

"Tentu aku akan mencobanya, aku akan mulai bekerja! "

"Jangan menangis mengetahui fakta, aku memblokir semua perusahaan yang kamu lamar! "

"Mana bisa! "

"Apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan? "

Jungkook terdiam, mau menangis.

Kesal bukan main.

"Aku ingin kerja, Taehyung. Ini mulai membosankan dan aku akan strees itu tidak baik untuk adik kecil! "

"Tidak! "

"Kenapa sih, jahat sekali"

"Tidak, tidak ada pekerjaan untuk Ibu hamil"

"Aku lelaki bodoh! "

"Tetap tidak ada, ini sudah kesekian kali kita meributkan hal ini, Apa kamu tidak bosan, Jungkook? "

"Aku mau bekerja! "

"Tidak bisa! "

"Aku membencimu!!! "Jungkook membanting cemilan itu ke meja menatap kesal Taehyung matanya memerah.

"Terserah, jika ku katakan tidak! selamanya akan tidak! "

Jungkook yang biasa akan lari kedalam kamar dan menangis selama yang Ia mau, tapi kali ini tidak.

Dia malah menerjang Taehyung, lalu menangis sesegukan didada Taehyung.

Membuat Taehyung yang kala itu kaget, mulai menghela nafas lalu menutup bukunya.

"Kamu akan mengerti saat suatu hal yang buruk terjadi padamu, aku disini yang mengingatkan agar hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Kamu ini ceroboh, lagi pula jika bekerja siapa yang akan menyambutku dirumah? "

Jungkook diam hanya mendengarkan, rasanya rasa kesal itu sudah membuncah. Tapi Jungkook tidak mau menangis sendiri seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Kook, aku ini suamimu! "

Itu finalnya, dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Membuat Jungkook mengeratkan pelukkan.

"Bagaimana jika bekerja bersamaku di kantor? "

Jungkook tidak melepaskan pelukkan, tapi dia mendonggak.

"Denganmu? "

"Iya, kamu bisa jadi asisten pribadiku"

"Aoa gajinya besar? "

"Tentu, sekali gaji kamu bahkan bisa membeli resort di Jeju"

"Apa sebesar itu? "Lalu pelukkan terlepas Jungkook memandangnya dengan air mata yang menguasai sebagian pipi bulatnya.

"Memang kamu mau beli? "

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku ingin buat, sekolah untuk anak-anak kurang mampu saja dari pada untuk membeli resort"

"Kamu mau itu? "

Jungkook mengangguk, Taehyung berfikir sebentar.

"Baiklah, mulai kapan bisa bekerja? "

Jungkook tersenyum senang, "Besok? "

"Baiklah, besok kita berangkat bersama "

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mulai meraih cemilannya kembali, sedang Taehyung kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

Tidak lepas bibir itu dari senyum, Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang sibuk dengan bukunya. Lalu mendekat dan menyenderkan puncuk kepalanya kepada leher Taehyung.

-WHO-

Seminggu sudah terlewati. Jungkook merasa senang kembali bekerja, dia bekerja didalam ruangan yang sama dengan Taehyung. Benar-benar jadi asisten pribadi, dimana dia yang menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung.

Agaknya sedikit risih dengan pekerja lain tapi ini cukup Jungkook syukuri, karena dia tidak perlu lagi merasa bosan dirumah.

"Sudah selesai? Sudah waktunya makan siang"Taehyung menatapnya tajam dari balik meja tempatnya mengerjakan tugas.

Kenapa sih, Jungkook kesal sekali melihat mata itu. Tajam sekali seperti mau menelanjanginya.

"Sudah, ayo makan! "

"Aku akan ada rapat, kamu makan saja duluan"

Bibirnya merenggut, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Taehyung meninggalkannya makan sendiri.

"Tidak mau makan kalau tidak denganmu"ucapan Jungkook mengalihkan mata Taehyung yang makin menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan manja! "

"Aku mau makan kalau kamu ikut makan! "

"Jungkook!! "

"Taehyung!! "

Menghela nafas, meraih telepon perusahaan.

"Kevin, bisa kau undur rapatku selama satu jam? "Saat itu Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya tajam, tapi tidak membuat nyalinya ciut malah membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Setelah melihat Taehyung menutup kembali telepon tersebut, Jungkook bangkit lalu mengulurkan tangannya menunggu Taehyung berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku selalu menang... "katanya yang membuat Taehyung berdecak. Jungkook mengandeng tangan Taehyung sampai mereka melewati pintu pembatas. Rasanya risih, jika semua orang memandangi mu karena berjalan dengan pria tampan yang memiliki banyak uang.

Jungkook tidak suka saat mata-mata itu seperti menilai dirinya rendah.

Jadi dia akan bersikap manis dan menempel pada Taehyung saat mereka tidak didepan para karyawan Taehyung.

"Karyawanmu, kenapa wajahnya seram-seram seperti mu sih? "

Taehyung menoleh, menatap sebentar lalu berkata "Mana ku tahu, " Yang membuat Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Aku takut!! "

Lalu sebuah tarikkan didapat, Taehyung menarik dirinya mendekat menyentuh pinggang lelaki manis itu.

"Tidak perlu takut! "

"Karena kamu disampingku? "

"Bukan! "

"Karena kamu lebih menakutkan! "

"Ihhh, menyebalkan. "

Tapi keduanya tersenyum malu-malu.

TBC.


End file.
